Пентакилл
: Not to be confused with scoring five kills in quick succession. Pentakill is a series of parallel universe skins in League of Legends featuring champions as members of the greatest (and possibly only) metal band on Runeterra. In-game, a pentakill is a distinguished achievement of single-handedly killing all enemy champions in short succession. The result of performing this feat tends to result with the enemy team being defenseless for a short while, which is especially critical if the enemy's base has been invaded. Thus, the name holds much significance, fitting for Runeterra's greatest rock band. История In a world where heavy metal reigns supreme, PENTAKILL are the undisputed masters of melting the face right off your head. Six, members, two penta-platnum albums, and the chrome fisted fury of the Gods themselves. It's time to rock! ;Участники Краткое описание= * ** Lead singer of heavy-metal sensation PENTAKILL, Karthus sings in the voice of a fallen angel made of freshly polished chrome and dynamite that eats other dynamite. His vocals explode the sun in the sky, igniting the flame of metal within the hearts of all who hear. * ** When PENTAKILL needed a female vocalist, the heavens parted and a literal angel of rock fell to earth, taking up her sword-mic for the eternal glory of heavy metal. * ** PENTAKILL's gigantic lead guitarist - and a titan of the old world - Mordekaiser rocks with the fury of an epoch lost to time. Bigger than a two-story house, his guitar overflows with heavy metal licks rebuking the gods themselves. * ** Good drummers have rhythm, huge body counts, and are accursed vikings with an insatiable desire to kill. PENTAKILL's Olaf is a very, very good drummer. * ** Never tell Sona of PENTAKILL that keyboards aren't metal. Her instrument is filled with living barbed wire and a sonic scream loud enough to bring other, lesser musical genres crashing to their knees. * ** Yorick was resurrected with the undying soul of heavy metal inside him for the singular purpose of joining PENTAKILL and melting faces with his bass guitar. He can also summon an army of roadie ghouls, a handy trick for any seasoned stage performer. |-| Moderkaiser= - When a mountain fell on Mordekaiser, he took it as a sign from the Gods of Metal that his demonically-ordained task to bring metal to the masses was done, that he had achieved full metal. He knew he would one day be reborn, but as time passed, his wait became a slumber. The crushing mountain was an evil peak of black metal and cursed rock. Upon its highest summit, the gleaming, obsidian haft of a snarling axe protruded from the rock. Legends grew around this cursed place, legends that foretold whosoever drew the axe from the mountain would be the true herald of a new age of metal. A prodigal guitarist just minutes after his birth, spent his formative years mastering the art of metal until he was so adept at shredding that his guitars would wither and combust under his furious fretwork. Desperate to find his instrumental equal, Mordekaiser traveled far and wide in search of a legendary guitar known only as . Both made of metal and made for metal, was known as the indestructible axe, a tool Mordekaiser hoped would withstand his beastly playing. Finally, after years of searching, he found it buried deep within a Shuriman crypt. But as Mordekaiser grasped the instrument's neck for the first time, it too grasped him, filling him with murderous intent and driving his headbanging instincts harder and heavier than they'd ever been before. Mordekaiser emerged from the crypt a changed man, and as he returned to civilization, his antics took a turn for the violent. One fateful band practice, power became too much - Mordekaiser turned berserk, murdering his bandmates, including their up-and-coming singer, . |-| Karthus= "Come what ever may, I'll be the death of you." - Pentakill Karthus was not born, but reborn. A promising metal vocalist in life, the demons of the Shadow Isles saw purpose in Karthus, and after his murder at the hands of Mordekaiser, imbued him with undeath before steeping his voice in the fury of countless lost souls. Karthus resumed singing, earning himself a fearsome reputation after eating a live and gargling gravel during his Shadowstock debut. He set about establishing himself as the Shadow Isles' finest vocalist, but soon grew tired with the lack of local instrumental talent. Remembering Mordekaiser's unmatched playing, Karthus sought passage back to Valoran, and enlisted the help of the only musician Karthus felt was his equal: the bass-playing ferryman, . Karthus embarked on a solo career in Bilgewater, earning a crust as a hooded reciter of funeral dirges. This had an unexpected health benefit to natives of Bilgewater, as people started looking after themselves rather than have to put their families through such an ordeal. Karthus made a career touring squalid dive bars to sing at the drunken wakes of murdered pirates instead - what with grim dirges being a vast improvement on sea-shanties. |-| Yorick= - Pentakill Yorick spent his early years on the Shadow Isles torturing and with his pounding bass playing. But as the years passed by, the ghouls started to enjoy the head-rattling virtuoso's playing. Eventually they formed Yorick's hardcore fanbase and followed him throughout the Shadow Isles, earning him the nickname 'Brown Note' thanks to their muddy coloration. After ferrying Karthus back to Valoran, Yorick decided to join him, create a '******* awesome' band, and unleash their terrifying symphony on the unsuspecting living masses. Thinking he’d try something new, Yorick chose to vacation in the sun-bleached wastes of Shurima. Sunlight was something new to him, something he normally avoided for fear of people recoiling from a face not even a mother could love. His unique bass was the perfect tool to crush the soft rock of Shurima, but often had the side effect of liquefying the sand to a degree where many of the workers excavating distant tombs were buried alive. To many of these unfortunate souls, this was preferable to enduring another moment in the presence of a man who could literally bore rock. |-| Sona= "...!" - After arriving in Valoran and reuniting with Mordekaiser, the three headbangers scoured the lands, butchering all within ear's reach with their demonic tunes. But they met their match in , who, through years of silence, had attuned her hearing to withstand all manner of metal. Impressed with both her resilience and her ability to tear up her keys while covered in blood, the three offered Sona a place in their band, and thus Pentakill Sona was born. With her in the band, the group's destruction amped up significantly, and soon only the frozen northlands harbored humanity's last stand. The monolithic colossus of metal that is Pentakill was almost complete... Sona was consumed with the desire to craft soaring symphonic rock operas and tour the grandest temples of the world (and elsewhere) but no acoustics were powerful enough to satisfy her need for the most cosmically resonant sounds. Sona took ship with the doomed crew of the Serpent’s Feast to a series of volcanic islands, and began to sculpt the island with sonic brutality. There she unleashed the music of creation. So powerful were her notes, they travelled between worlds and sank entire continents (indeed, a planned gig in Atlantis had to be cancelled). |-| Olaf= - Continuing their massacre, the demonic quartet finally reached the frozen wastes of the Freljord. Tribe after tribe fell, the Howling Abyss howled for mercy, and villages were set ablaze until the whole world was ready to burn. Looking for a celebratory drink, the four entered Runeterra's last standing bar, and found it empty save for one man. was not in a sober state, and challenged 'the biggest of yous *****' to an arm wrestle. Yorick stepped up, and the duel began. Legend states that the two were locked in arm-on-arm combat for days, sustaining themselves with whiskey and peanuts. Finally, Karthus, bored of the deadlock, offered Olaf a place in the band. "I'm only good at hitting ****", said Olaf. "Perfect", rasped Karthus, "you shall be our drummer." After surviving what he believed was to be his final performance, Olaf sought to drink himself to death with the deadliest booze of Runeterra. He ended up in the depths of Zaun, drinking potent sump cocktails, bragging of glory days and daring chem-jacked thugs to take them on. Olaf soon found himself embroiled in underground golem fight-clubs. Up against chem-powered giants, Olaf found his natural talent for pounding drums was also good for pounding mechanical automatons to pieces. |-| Кейл= ― Кейл ― богиня-воительница в золотых доспехах из мира, раздираемого враждой, ― прибыла в Рунтерру верхом на сверкающем змееподобном драконе. Она ищет союзников, которые помогли бы ей победить в эпической войне против дьявольских орд её вероломной сестры. На планете Земля не нашлось ни одного воина, который отвечал бы её требованиям, поэтому она отправилась на Рунтерру на поиски воинов металла. Музыка великих симфонических рок-опер выражает её безграничную скорбь и пронзает сердца. В буквальном смысле слова. Группа You have seen the true voice of metal fall quiet, surrounded by the massed harmonies of your weak whispers. But listen closely to those whispers, and you shall find the seed of truth. Five Four voices. Five harbingers of destruction, waiting patiently for their time to rise. And on that chosen day, these five shall change your world forever. Sonic brutality has never ascended such heights before. These voices have already slain the and butchered the . They have ravaged the Fields of Justice, burned Runeterra to the ground, and slaughtered millions of . When they come, their breed of metal shall your plebeian souls and punish your frail bodies. You will cower at their visage and tremble at the name... ПЕНТАКИЛЛ. И Пентакилл возвращается... для вас. Потому что вы разбрасывали камни, а теперь придётся их собирать.. Последствия Когда на дальнем севере Фрельйорда день сменяется ночью и ветераны многих битв собираются вокруг горящего очага, они иногда вспоминают кровавую ночь на льду, когда на свободу была выпущена убийственная ярость. Эту историю рассказывают лишь шёпотом — тихим и благоговейным. Некоторые утверждают, что это не более чем легенда для запугивания юнцов, но многие считают, что даже разговоры об этом способны призвать воинов металла, и те могут вернуться со своих гастролей по потусторонним мирам. Никто не пережил той мрачной ночи, но порой безрассудные рассказчики заговаривают о берсерке, который пожинает кровавую жатву своим топором. Они шепчут, что даже его брат не смог тогда унять его ярость. Конец буйству металлического великана положила лишь гора, под которой он был погребён. ТАК ЗАКОНЧИЛОСЬ ПОСЛЕДНЕЕ ЖИВОЕ ВЫСТУПЛЕНИЕ ПЕНТАКИЛЛ. К югу от рая Одни говорят, что прибыла на Рунтерру верхом на огненной комете, расколовшей небеса, другие утверждают, что она восседала на сверкающем змееподобном драконе. Помимо этих, существует ещё множество других легенд о том, как Кейл оказалась среди смертных. Облачённая в сверкающий золотом зазубренный доспех, богиня-воительница прибыла из мира, раздираемого враждой, в поисках союзников, которые помогли бы ей победить в великой битве против дьявольских орд её вероломной сестры. На планете Земля не нашлось ни одного воина, который отвечал бы её требованиям, поэтому она отправилась на Рунтерру в поисках воинов металла. Божественные речи Кейл были столь возвышенными, что она могла общаться со смертными лишь посредством грандиозных симфонических рок-опер, которые повествовали о её незавидной судьбе. Безграничная скорбь её оперных арий пронзала сердце каждого, кто их слышал, и в конце выступления все слушатели настолько проникались тоской, что падали замертво. Но так как каждая композиция обычно длилась много часов, у них оставалось достаточно времени, чтобы привести свои дела в порядок перед смертью. И всё-таки, даже несмотря на душераздирающие слова её песен, никто из зрителей не мог по-настоящему понять глубину горя Кейл, никто не мог осознать масштабов её скорби, не погибнув на месте. НИКТО, КРОМЕ КАРТУСА. Под останками Последнее живое выступление группы закончилось тем, что Мордекайзер истребил всех фрельйордских зрителей, и тогда отдал Олафу роковой приказ — отбить «ритм, способный разделить мир», чтобы расколоть землю и сбросить на Мордекайзера высочайший пик ледяного царства. Когда гора начала рушиться и земля затряслась от падающих камней, члены группы разбежались по дальним уголкам Рунтерры, чтобы скрыться от гнева боевых королев Фрельйорда и избежать кровной вражды. Картус обосновался в Билджвотере, где принялся зарабатывать на жизнь тем, что, облачившись в балахон, отпевал усопших во время панихид. Как ни странно, это положительно сказалось на местных жителях — люди начали лучше заботиться о своём здоровье, чтобы их семьям не пришлось проходить через такое испытание. Тогда Картус решил сменить сферу деятельности — он начал ездить по убогим злачным питейным заведениям, где выступал на поминальных попойках по убитым пиратам, разбавляя морские песни шанти своими похоронными песнопениями. На горизонте уже маячили безумие и безвестность, но тут в своей лучезарной форме в Билджвотер прибыла Кейл. Она услышала в его отчаянных песнях бесконечное страдание и поняла, что Картус сможет понять её скорбь. Их знакомство закончилось горестной попойкой — ночью кутежа, готической поэзии и оперного пения. Мужчины и женщины Кровавых доков бросались в кишащий чудовищами океан — лишь бы не слышать скорбный дуэт. В конце концов Картус и Кейл дали Клятву вокалистов — преодолеть все невзгоды и стать сильнее. Всё-таки грустить лучше вдвоем, а не в одиночку. ЭТО БУДЕТ ТУР ВОЗВРАЩЕНИЯ, КОТОРЫЙ ПОЛОЖИТ КОНЕЦ ВСЕМ ТУРАМ ВОЗВРАЩЕНИЯ. Среди живых Согбенный, в надвинутом на глаза капюшоне после кровавой резни во Фрельйорде отправился на юг и не останавливался, пока не добрался до выжженных солнцем пустошей Шуримы. Солнечный свет был ему в новинку — раньше он избегал его, боясь, что люди будут шарахаться от лица, к которому не привыкла даже родная мать. Он занимался раскопками гробниц давно ушедших императоров, что позволяло ему большую часть времени проводить в темноте подземелий — и это, безусловно, было по душе другим рабочим. Его уникальная бас-гитара с лёгкостью дробила песчаники Шуримы, но зачастую в процессе возникал и побочный эффект — из-за разжижения песков многих рабочих, занимавшихся раскопками гробниц, погребало заживо. И всё же эти несчастные были не прочь умереть — лишь бы перестать слушать человека, в компании с которым заскучал бы даже камень. В конце концов ему запретили появляться на каких бы то ни было раскопках во всей Шуриме. После многих месяцев, проведённых под землей с давно умершими правителями, Йорик понял, что тоже хочет быть похоронен в песках. Он углубился в материковый грунт, где построил свой собственный мрачный мавзолей, замуровал себя в гробнице, куда не мог проникнуть даже лучик света, и приготовился провести тысячелетия, наслаждаясь одиночеством. Йорик спал под пустыней, пока его гробницу не открыли Картус и Кейл. Два певца убедили Йорика, что тысячелетия прошли, а те, кто хотел его смерти, уже и сами мертвы. ОНИ СКАЗАЛИ ЕМУ, ЧТО ЦАРСТВО СМЕРТНЫХ ВНОВЬ ГОТОВО ПРИНЯТЬ ПЕНТАКИЛЛ. Да будет рок Погребение Мордекайзера под горой во Фрельйорде вдохновило и, в то время как остальные члены группы в отчаянии разошлись по дальним уголкам Рунтерры, она загорелась желанием сочинять возвышенные симфонические рок-оперы. Девушка отправилась в путешествие по величайшим храмам мира (и за его пределами), но так и не смогла найти подходящее место, акустика которого довела бы звучание её музыки до громкости космических масштабов. Великие ледяные храмы Фрельйорда были закрыты для Соны, поэтому она присоединилась к проклятой команде «Змеиного пира» в их путешествии к вулканическим островам в неизведанных водах к востоку от Билджвотера. Жуткая команда корабля быстро убралась восвояси, когда Сона расчехлила свои клавишные инструменты и принялась сооружать собственный остров — с присущей ей мелодичной брутальностью. Своей музыкой созидания Сона поднимала из глубин вулканические острова и выплавляла из лавы огромные органные трубы, которые делали её игру всё громозвучнее. Их мелодии были так мощны, что разносились между мирами и топили целые континенты (из-за этого запланированный концерт на Атлантиде так и не состоялся). Окружённая могучими вулканами, Сона вызывала из самого сердца планеты адское пламя, охватывавшее небеса. Но какой бы великолепной ни была её музыка, Сона жаждала большего. Ей требовался аккомпанемент из демонического воя внеземных гитар и раскатистого грома ударных с басом. ИМЕННО ТОГДА К ОГНЕННОМУ БАЗАЛЬТОВОМУ КОЛЬЦУ СОНЫ ПРИЧАЛИЛА ПЛАМЕННАЯ ЛАДЬЯ С КАРТУСОМ, ЙОРИКОМ И КЕЙЛ. Разрушитель Несмотря на то, что шептал ему внутренний голос, не остался вместе с Мордекайзером, когда на того падала гора. Любимый собутыльник Олафа Йорик отправился на юг, поэтому, чтобы залить горе о своём последнем, как он тогда думал, концерте, Олаф решил упиться вусмерть самым крышесносным пойлом Рунтерры. В пути он завёл себе приятеля по имени Грагас, с которым добрался до трущоб Зауна, а там уже начал накачивать себя крепчайшими коктейлями Сточных ям, хвастаться днями былой славы и задирать головорезов, усиленных химтеком. Он постоянно изыскивал способы показать окружающим своё мастерство барабанщика, колотя по всему, что попадало под руку, и в конце концов его втянули в незаконные бои без правил между големами. Встретившись лицом к лицу с химтековыми великанами, Олаф понял, что его врождённый талант бить по барабанам можно использовать и для того, чтобы крушить на запчасти механические создания. Из боя в бой он сражался с опаснейшими противниками, пока его не настиг металлический молот Драго, одного из самых смертоносных творений Виктора. Но прежде чем его враг нанёс смертельный удар, хрустальная сфера, в которой находился пересаженный мозг голема, разлетелась на куски от пронзительного вопля. Олаф, ревущий от ярости из-за того, что ему не дали умереть, вскочил на ноги, готовясь снова нанести удар. И тут он увидел череп своего старого вокалиста. ОЛАФ БУДЕТ ЖИТЬ. И ОН СНОВА БУДЕТ БИТЬ В СВОИ БАРАБАНЫ. Ржавей с миром Когда на рухнула гора, он счёл это знаком самих богов металла и решил, что его демоническая цель нести металл в массы достигнута, а уровень его металла достиг высшей точки. Его силовые аккорды начали разрушать саму ткань мироздания, поэтому вселенная покарала его горой. Славный конец для верховного жреца металла. Мордекайзер знал, что когда-нибудь он переродится и восстанет из расплавленных обломков рухнувшего пика былым и грядущим королём металла. Но время шло, и он начал засыпать. Те, кто жили в глубокой тени рушащейся горы, сторонились дурного пика из чёрного металла и проклятых камней. На его вершине из скалы торчала блестящая обсидиановая рукоятка рычащего топора. Со временем это проклятое место обросло легендами — легендами, которые гласят: вытащивший топор из горы станет тем, кто воссоединит вестников новой эры металла. Когда гора наконец содрогнулась и рухнула, все увидели дерзкого бога рока. Мордекайзер встал, чтобы поприветствовать великана, вытащившего топор из скалы, но увидел своих старых товарищей по группе в сопровождении пылающей валькирии из потустороннего мира. Картус протягивал ему топор, острые струны которого подрагивали от нетерпения. Альбомы Pentakill Promo 1.png|Vol. 1 Pentakill Promo 2.jpg|Vol. 2 Vol.1= Smite and Ignite ;Genre * Heavy Metal * Rock ;Released * 03-June-2014 The time has come. The era of metal has begun. After devastating Runeterra with their ear-splitting riffs and ground-pounding rhythms, the metal monolith that is Pentakill has finally reached our shores. and , their debut album, is available now. But Pentakill's not just in your ears, destroying your minds. Either way, crank the volume up to 11 and get your metal hands ready, because it's time to rock out! \m/ ;Треки ;Lyrics |align = center|content= ;First Verse: : Fellow armsmen, I ask you: : "Will you follow me tonight to break their spine, : and reclaim what once was mine?" : Those cravens, backstabbed me, deceived me. : Never shall I tolerate their crimes again. : Now let the hunt begin (yeah!) : Seven thousands souls, scared and daunted, such a tale of woe. : Not too long ago, this village was a golden scene of hope. ;Chorus: : Call down the reckoning, : to bring back hope and peace, restore our gloria, : to live forever (yeah!) : Bring down the dark regime, : I know how to unleash eternal power, : lead us to order. : I am the ! (yeah!) : I am the Lightbringer! ;Second Verse: : Now listen, fellow warriors, I ask you: : "Should my campaign come to an end?" : There's way more to avenge (woah!) : Fifteen million souls, living in this realm without much hope, : not too long ago, this kingdom was a golden state of hope. : (Yeah! Ah, ah, ah, ah, oh!) ;Chorus: : Call down the reckoning, : to bring back hope and peace, restore our gloria, : to live forever (yeah!) : Bring down the dark regime, : I know how to unleash eternal power, : lead us to order. : I am the Lightbringer! ;Bridge: : (Woah!) Call down the reckoning, : bring back hope and peace, restore our gloria, : to live forever. ;Chorus: : Call down the reckoning, : to bring back hope and peace, restore our gloria, : to live forever. : Bring down the dark regime, : I know how to unleash eternal power, : lead us to order. : I am the Lightbringer! }} |align = center|content= ;First Verse: : (Yeah!) Fighting shadows, : in their . : the wicked , : and unleash my might. ;Chorus: : When we face our final hour in the darkest rift. : Come what ever may, I'll be the death of you. : After channeling my power, your end will be swift. : Now there's nothing in my way, you'll feel my ! ;Second Verse: : Clashing minions, : ravaged fields of war. : Manifest my dominion, : total chaos restored. ;Chorus (x2): : When we face our final hour in the darkest rift. : Come what ever may, I'll be the death of you. : After channeling my power, your end will be swift. : Now there's nothing in my way, you'll feel my deathfire grasp! }} |align = center|content= }} |align = center|content= ;First Verse: : (Woah, yeah, yeah!) : No matter how hard they fight today (yeah!) : No matter how much honor they display. : We'll dominate. : Spells of war, hear my call, help me take them down. ;Chorus: : They'll hear my deadly : Right before they die. : This melody seeks a new victim, : let it penetrate their mind. ;Second Verse: : I will one more life to them all, : and their will crumble under all of my force. : They'll fall, let's make them crawl. : And when we finally meet their king, : There will be no for him, : We shall end it all (woah, yeah, yeah!) ;Chorus: : They'll hear my deadly last whisper, : Right before they die. : This melody seeks a new victim, : Let it penetrate their mind. }} |align = center|content= }} |align = center|content= ;First Verse: : My king, my king, how was I supposed to know that : everyone will falter when you die. : And as we speak, the army of our enemies : is approaching our gates, we cannot fly. ;Second Verse: : Behold, my son, : There's a way to save you all, : Don't you despair, don't be petrified. : There is an armor, ancient magic made it strong, : and you shall wear it when you face the fight. ;Chorus: : This harness will guide us through dangerous night, : it humbles the foe with its grace. : The will help us prevail and survive, : our deadliest fate we embrace (woah!) ;Third Verse: : Well done, my son, it's the way to save you all, : but don't you think the realm's been purified. : Creatures of darkness are still longing for your fall, : Keep them in thrall, it's time to and . ;Chorus: : This harness will guide us through dangerous night, : it humbles the foe with its grace. : The thornmail will help us prevail and survive, : our deadliest fate we embrace. ;Bridge: : My king, my king, how was I supposed to know that : everyone will falter when you die. ;Chorus: : This harness will guide us through dangerous night, : it humbles the foe with its grace. : The thornmail will help us prevail and survive, : our deadliest fate we embrace. ;Outro: : My son, them all! }} |align = center|content= }} ;Production Notes : Christian 'Praeco' Linke - guitar, mixing, programming, producer : Dan Negovan - additional programming, arrangement on : Danny 'LADecay' Kim - drum recording producer : Danny Lohner - producer & mixing on : - keyboards, synthesizers : Eugene 'kyugene' Kang - bass : Frank Rosato - drum recording engineer : Gregg Bissonette - drums : Hollywood Scoring Orchestra on : Jason 'chupacobbler' Willey aka ProtoShredanoid - guitar : - vocals on and : Kyle 'anvilanche' Leary - epic voice of doom on 'The Prophecy' : Lisa 'Saiyaka' Thorn - vocals on : Noah Gladstone - contractor on : Oliver 'Otown' Chipping - whispers of death on : Sebastien 'Chemicalseb' Najand - djembe : - vocals on and : All music and lyrics written by Riot Games Inc. : Engineered, produced and mixed at Riot Games Inc. in Santa Monica, CA : Mastered by Troy Glessner : Special thanks and fist-bumps to all the metalheads in the League of Legends community! }} |-| Vol.2= Grasp of the Undying ;Genre * Heavy Metal * Rock ;Released * 03-August-2017 The time has come. The era of metal has begun. After devastating Runeterra with their ear-splitting riffs and ground-pounding rhythms, the metal monolith that is Pentakill has reached our shores for a second coming. 10 new tracks of face-melting metal is available now. But Pentakill's not just in your ears, destroying your minds. Either way, crank the volume up to 11 and get your metal hands ready, because it's time to rock out! \m/ ;Треки ;Lyrics |align = center|content= :Cut down, one by one :No sound remains :Don’t fear if death finds you, this day :Are you with me :Let us savor the pain :Do you hear the distant sound :Calling your name :In time, all of us are forgotten :The ones that don’t belong to the pages of history :But as my forefathers, I take to the open seas :And as long before, I follow and don’t ask more :Passed down, long before, the stories of old :This time, I will not be forgotten :I won’t be towed along with the feeble and the enemy :But as my forefathers, I take to the open seas :And as long before, I follow and don’t ask more :Passed down, long before, the stories of old :And won’t be called upon }} |align = center|content= :Blinded by hate brought by the fall :As I swear death to all :You will feel my vengeance :As I claim your mortal soul :I will punish and destroy :Those responsible for this ploy :I will seek a thousand deaths :I will bring a thousand years of war :All that I had taken away :My home is gone, and my love ones slain :For every sleep claims a piece of me :Every waking moment, every single dream :As the masses came :Like a shadow through this land :They laid siege to all we ever had :I stood strong, I was honor bound :I stand defiant, I stand ever proud :I am the chosen :I am the guardian, the guardian :Now I seek the blood of those :Who claimed the innocent :I will hunt the enemy to the last :I will banish and rejoice :The final breath of foes :You will see what you have made :You will see what I have finally become :All that I had laid to the waste :My spirit broken and just memories remain :For every day claims a piece of me :Every waking hour claims my inner peace :My inner peace :As the masses came :Like a shadow through this land :They laid siege to all we ever had :I stood strong, I was honor bound :I stand defiant, I stand ever proud :I am the chosen :I am the guardian, the guardian }} |align = center|content= :The unknown terror :That stood alone :Passed from the days of the early suns :Through worlds of lost belief :Laid waste and buried deep :Summoned to be set up to fall :But there’s no fear That lives inside this soul :Inside this world :There is no way back to forgiving us :Undone, deliverer :The sinful and the saviors of the innocent :And so :Keepers of old :Keep us from cold :Let us fight once more :Till our honor is restored :The unknown terror :That lives below :Breaths the flames from the dying suns :And lives to wake the dying ones :The dying ones :The dying ones :(The dying ones) :(The dying ones) :Inside this world :There is no way back to forgiving us :Undone, deliverer :The sinful and the saviors of the innocent :And so :Keepers of old :Keep us from cold :Let us fight once more :Till our honor is restored }} |align = center|content= :Beyond the lands of dreams :I hear the call of riches :Word of waters blessed unnatural :Granting power of gods to men :Under the distant sun is my calling :I walk the lands :That death cannot conquer :And through the unforgiving worlds :The battle lays in wait :Seeking the way :That leads me to the power of the edge :The edge :I'm living and dying a thousand lives :And it’s taken its toll on me this time :The edge cares not so why should I :Because I breath the air of immortals :And I'll be the true invincible :The edge is my destiny :So far from home I'm reeling :I've seen the fall of friends :The end of the road approaching :I will have my victory :I will not cease to be :You will not ever stop me :I won't give up the dream :You cannot ever stop me :Seeking the way :That leads me to the power of the edge :I'm living and dying a thousand lives :And it’s taken its toll on me this time :The edge cares not so why should I :Because I breath the air of immortals :And I'll be the true invincible :The edge is my destiny :I'm living and dying a thousand lives :And it’s taken its toll on me this time :The edge cares not so why should I :Because I breath the air of immortals :And I'll be the true invincible :The edge is my destiny :My destiny :My destiny :My destiny :My destiny }} |align = center|content= :Is there reason, in this life :We call our own :So many misguided visions :And trusting deceit :And in our shallow pursuit of truth :We lost ourselves :May the storms gather :May the cinders roam :Those that will die will still remember :You drank deep and you paid the price :(What did you think you would find) :Answer the dark whisper :And you will tear this world apart :Our world apart :When the walls came down :We we’re left abandoned here :There's no soul inside us :We're just all flesh and bone :To wander the dead lands forever :Will we ever get the chance :Will we ever get the chance :To show them :So many forgotten and we live on :In the city that once was timeless :You drank deep and you paid the price :(What did you think you would find) :Answer the dark whisper :And you will tear this world apart :Our world apart :You will tear this world apart }} |align = center|content= :Is that all you’ve got to say :Cause this is not another game :Not one that you wanna play :Step, by step, by step :Death march to your grave :Is that all you’ve got to say :Cause this is not another game :Not one that you wanna play :Step, by step, by step :Death march to your grave :There’s no one left you can blame :A lonely war dance of pain :Step, by step, by step :Death march to your grave :Is that all you’ve got to say :Is that all you’ve got to say :Step, by step, by step :Death march to your grave }} |align = center|content= :Cast down the weak :Those who deceived us :Those who would let us burn :Liars and cheats :Brittle and weak :Another day will come :Crawling on your knees right to the end :I let you pretend you had your last days :Calling for me to disappear :I cannot be so easily sent forth :As you descended on them :You carry their memories of endless pain :As remnants to their end :One after one :You sever them, sever them :Sever :Sever, sever your demons deep within :A shadow that’s been long instilled :Cast down the weak :Those who deceived us :Those who would let us burn :Liars and cheats :Brittle and weak :Another day will come :Torment so easily dispensed :You tried to break our will but you failed :Calling the serpentine flame :Until we were just dust and remains :As you descended on them :You carry their memories of endless pain :As remnants to their end :One after one :You sever them, sever them :Sever :Cast down the weak :Those who deceived us :Those who would let us burn :Liars and cheats :Brittle and weak :Another day will come :Cast down the weak :Those who would flee us :Those who would let us burn :Liars and cheats :Feeble and weak :I see them :Another day will :Another day will :Another day will come }} |align = center|content= :Up here on the roof of the world :Up here on the roof of the world :Long have we sought to ascend this place :A life of servitude to omens :The elders have promised us long before :With evil banished to the wastelands :Hands of the chosen will extend to us :Upon the roof of this world :Distant voices calling for the final fight :We will answer with victory :Long have we fought for these lands :In the shadows and the stories of the promised light :Now to take our place beyond :Up here on the roof of the world :Up here on the roof of the world :Where we are sworn to guard no more :Up here on the roof of the world :Long have we fought to protect this place :These haunted dreams never ending :Clinching to the promises of life reborn :Upon the roof of this world :Distant voices calling for the final fight :We will answer with victory :Long have we fought for these lands :In the shadows and the stories of the promised light :Now to take our place beyond :Here on the roof of the world :In the cradle of the storms :Where vengeful winds cut to the bone :And there's no turning back :(Here on the roof of the world) :(Here on the roof of the world) :(Here on the roof of the world) :Up here on the roof of the world :Up here on the roof of the world :Where we are sworn to guard no more :Up here on the roof of the world }} |align = center|content= :A forgotten place inside the lonely tower :Tear it down with a metal roar :The war eternal, I assail the unassailable :A second release unhaunted by my past :Beneath the marshlands :Calling forth the night :Buried deep a weapon forged in fire :Fathers and sons their kin laid to waste :(An evil is renewed) :Light up :The night with flames and cinder :For I am renewed :(Down in flames) :(Feel the kick and watch them burn) :Light up :Caught in the crossfire Overwhelming firepower :(Now return to hell) :(In a firestorm) :Out with the old :In with the new world order :Die or obey the choice is yours :Undetected, into the spider’s web :Taking it apart slowly piece by piece :Find a shadow to hide me, and I wait :Tricksters and spellweavers beware :With this flame I culled the weak :Made my nation strong again :Well now they're all dead and gone :Dead and gone :With this blade :I call the weak :Make my nation strong again :Beneath the marshlands :Calling forth the night :Buried deep a weapon forged in fire :Fathers and sons, their kin laid to waste :(An evil is renewed) :Light up :The night with flames and cinder :For I am renewed :(Down in flames) :(Feel the kick and watch them burn) :Light up :Caught in the crossfire :Overwhelming firepower :(Now return to hell) :(In a firestorm) }} |align = center|content= }} ;Production Notes and Orchestration on : Bob 'robesman' DeBelina – Production Coordinator : Christian 'Praeco' Linke – Executive Producer, Engineer : Danny Lohner aka Renholdër – Production, Mixing, and Vocals on : Dzijan Emin - Orchestration on : Eugene 'kyugene' Kang – Bass Guitars : Jason 'chupacobbler' Willey aka ProtoShredanoid – Lead Guitars : Joe 'Keytar Dragon' Atlan – Keyboards, Piano : – Vocals on , , , , and : F.A.M.E.'S. Macedonian Symphonic Orchestra & Choir – Orchestra and Choir on and strings on : Mike 'PitmanDrums' Pitman – Producer, Drums, Rhythm Guitars, Lead Guitars, Acoustic Guitars, and Synths : Noora Louhimo – Vocals on and : Per Johansso'''n – Vocals on and : '''Richard 'RickyTee' Thomson – Drums, Rhythm Guitars, Acoustic Guitars, Lead Guitars & Synths : Scott Kirkland - Production and Mixing on , Synths on : Smiley Sean – Drum Recording & Engineering : Tommy Lee - Drums on : Viranda 'Viranimal' Tantula – Creative Director, Producer :All Music & Lyrics written by Pentakill. :Engineered and Produced by Riot Games in Los Angeles, CA and London, UK. :Mixed and Mastered by Jacob Hansen. }} Прочее Общее= * The Prophecy and From Fire Reborn are both Pentakill tracks with no substantial music or reference to an in-game item, rather they refer to their specific albums. * With release, the band has unformally turned Hexakill. |-|Образы= Karthus PentakillSkin.jpg|Пентакилл Картус, Мордекайзер, Олаф, Сона и Йорик Kayle PentakillSkin.jpg|Пентакилл Кейл Медиа Музыка= ;Связанная музыка LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Pentakill| |-| Видео= ;Связанные видео |-| Галерея= JoJ Pentakill.jpg|1st Пентакилл Promo Pentakill Band Crest.jpg|1st Пентакилл Logo Karthus PentakillSkin old.jpg|1st Пентакилл Картус Mordekaiser PentakillSkin old.jpg|1st Пентакилл Мордекайзер Olaf PentakillSkin old.jpg|1st Пентакилл Олаф Sona PentakillSkin old.jpg|1st Пентакилл Сона Yorick PentakillSkin old.jpg|1st Пентакилл Йорик Yorick PentakillSkin old2.jpg|1st Pentakill Splash Art Yorick PentakillSkin.jpg|2nd Pentakill Splash Art with Yorick Visual Update Kayle PentakillSkin.jpg|1st Пентакилл Кейл Pentakill Promo 2.png|Пентакилл промо Pentakill MR concept 01.jpg|Pentakill Mortal Reminder Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Pentakill MR concept 02.jpg|Pentakill Mortal Reminder Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Pentakill MR concept 03.jpg|Pentakill Mortal Reminder Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Pentakill MR concept 04.jpg|Pentakill Mortal Reminder Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Pentakill MR concept 05.jpg|Pentakill Mortal Reminder Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Pentakill MR concept 06.jpg|Pentakill Mortal Reminder Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Karthus Pentakill MR concept 01.jpg|Pentakill Karthus Mortal Reminder Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Karthus Pentakill MR concept 02.jpg|Pentakill Karthus Mortal Reminder Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Karthus Pentakill MR concept 03.jpg|Pentakill Karthus Mortal Reminder Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Karthus Pentakill MR concept 04.jpg|Pentakill Karthus Mortal Reminder Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Karthus Pentakill MR concept 05.jpg|Pentakill Karthus Mortal Reminder Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Karthus Pentakill MR concept 06.jpg|Pentakill Karthus Mortal Reminder Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Karthus Pentakill MR concept 07.jpg|Pentakill Karthus Mortal Reminder Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Kayle Pentakill MR concept 01.jpg|Pentakill Kayle Mortal Reminder Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Kayle Pentakill MR concept 02.jpg|Pentakill Kayle Mortal Reminder Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Kayle Pentakill MR concept 03.jpg|Pentakill Kayle Mortal Reminder Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Kayle Pentakill MR concept 04.jpg|Pentakill Kayle Mortal Reminder Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Mordekaiser Pentakill MR concept 01.jpg|Pentakill Mordekaiser Mortal Reminder Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Mordekaiser Pentakill MR concept 02.jpg|Pentakill Mordekaiser Mortal Reminder Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Olaf Pentakill MR concept 01.jpg|Pentakill Olaf Mortal Reminder Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Olaf Pentakill MR concept 02.jpg|Pentakill Olaf Mortal Reminder Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Olaf Pentakill MR concept 03.jpg|Pentakill Olaf Mortal Reminder Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Olaf Pentakill MR concept 04.jpg|Pentakill Olaf Mortal Reminder Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Olaf Pentakill MR concept 05.jpg|Pentakill Olaf Mortal Reminder Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Sona Pentakill MR concept 01.jpg|Pentakill Sona Mortal Reminder Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Sona Pentakill MR concept 02.jpg|Pentakill Sona Mortal Reminder Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Sona Pentakill MR concept 03.jpg|Pentakill Sona Mortal Reminder Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Sona Pentakill MR concept 04.jpg|Pentakill Sona Mortal Reminder Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Sona Pentakill MR concept 05.jpg|Pentakill Sona Mortal Reminder Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Yorick Pentakill MR concept 01.jpg|Pentakill Yorick Mortal Reminder Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Yorick Pentakill MR concept 02.jpg|Pentakill Yorick Mortal Reminder Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Yorick Pentakill MR concept 03.jpg|Pentakill Yorick Mortal Reminder Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Yorick Pentakill MR concept 04.jpg|Pentakill Yorick Mortal Reminder Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Yorick Pentakill MR concept 05.jpg|Pentakill Yorick Mortal Reminder Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) |-|Иконки призывателя= ProfileIcon0666 Pentakill.png|Пентакилл ProfileIcon2098.png|Пентакилл II ProfileIcon3004.png|Пентакилл Йорик ProfileIcon2099.png|Пентакилл Картус ProfileIcon3000.png|Пентакилл Кейл ProfileIcon3001.png|Пентакилл Мордекайзер ProfileIcon3002.png|Пентакилл Олаф ProfileIcon3003.png|Пентакилл Сона |-|Образы тотемов= Pentakill Ward.png|Пентакилл тотем См. также * The Music of League of Legends Ссылки de:Pentakill (Band) es:Pentakill (banda) pl:Pentakill en:Pentakill Категория:Альтернативная вселенная Категория:Картус Категория:Мордекайзер Категория:Олаф Категория:Сона Категория:Йорик Категория:Пентакилл